<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>👑First Halloween🐚 by Abigail_Cowen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392662">👑First Halloween🐚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen'>Abigail_Cowen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for the perfect prince was more difficult than she thought, but through her adventures in Auradon, Evie learned the true meaning of beauty, and that a perfect prince isn't everything! She is Mal's best friend.</p><p>Uma changes her mind and helps Mal, realizing that turning her back on Mal wasn't right and that Mal can't stop Audrey without the ember. Uma uses her necklace and the powers of both her and Mal power up the ember once more. When Mal defeats Audrey, Uma and Harry celebrate in triumph.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>👑First Halloween🐚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Halloween night Evie and Uma were getting ready to go out Trick or Treating Evie made hers and Uma's Halloween costumes they put them on got their pillow cases headed out the door and started to go from house to house after they got all their candy they went to cause chaos around the neighborhood and to scare alot of people. Once they got home they went through their candy and traded some for their favorites they watched scary movie marathon Beetlejuice, Scary Movies, Hocus Pocus etc and had fun the rest of the night it was the best Halloween ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>